Secret Surprises
by Crystal Amou
Summary: Tomoe has gone for a meeting of familiars at least that's what Mizuki told Nanami. Accompany Tomoe as he struggles to find a perfect surprise for Nanami and Mizuki as he struggles to keep it a secret. I know summary isn't that good but please read I hope that you will like it. i am open to criticism so you can help me became a better writer by your reviews. REVIEW PLEASE
1. Tomoe is missing

SECRET SURPRISES

Tomoe! Screamed the brunette while clutching her favourite pillow. "where are you?", her voice echoed throughout the shrine. _That's strange. Tomoe usually told me if he went anywhere_. "Nanami channn…"said a wheezy voice."Oh Mizuki, Good Morning. Do you know where Tomoe is?"Hearing Tomoe's name Mizuki's smile widened."Oh Tomoe kun! Nanami chan are you afraid that Tomoe kun ran to Red Light District again!"Hearing this Nanami couldn't help but snap"Don't talk rubbish Mizuki. Tomoe would never do such a thing."Just then the shrine spirits entered with their arms filled with heavy boxes and packets. Seeing them Nanami's eyes widened and Mizuki's colour faded, he abruptly pulled Nanami and took her to the bathroom. _Nanami chan shouldn't know about it….yet, and if she came to know about it then no doubt Tomoe kun would definitely kill me!._ "Hey Mizuki, why did you pull me here?"Nanami asked curiously. Mizuki quickly replied, "Because Shrine spirits wouldn't want to see you in the state in which you are in". He said pointing at her crumpled clothes, messy hair, unbrushed teeth and sleepy eyes. Although Nanami knew that he was absolutely right about her state but she was not ready to go down without a fight so she countered by saying that the shrine spirits never cared about her physical appearance at all. Mizuki had already taken her toothbrush and put some paste on it. "but Tomoe kun wouldn't actually be pleased when he would see you in such a shabby state Nanami chan. So for at least his sake make yourself look presentable."With these words Nanami knew that she had lost the battle so she snatched her brush from his hand and started brushing vigorously. Mizuki just sat by and laughed which made Nanami glare at her menacingly."Ok ok I am going, sheesh Nanami chan you are such a kid sometimes." "That's the pot calling the kettle back, Mizuki". But in the end Nanami was also laughing. Leaving a laughing Nanami Mizuki went to the living area where Onikiri kun and Kotetsu kun were waiting for Mizuki with a sorry face. As soon as he reached them he burst out."What were you thinking?! Walking with **those** in hands and that too in front of Nanami chan. If she saw those boxes that would have been the end. She could use her sacred word bind on me and then everything would've been spilled and then Tomoe kun would TOAST all of us with Fox fires." The shrine spirits hung their heads and apologized repeatedly," we are extremely sorry Mizuki dono. We'll definitely be careful next time."Mizuki listened intently for a while to make sure that Nanami was still in bathroom."Alright but please be careful next time and quickly hide them before Nanami chan enquires about them, now go and leave the rest to me." "Roger that! Mizuku dono"

MEANWHILE IN ….

"ahhhh! Lilac perfume has always been my favourite." As she sank deeper into the tub she wondered, _Tomoe where are you? Though Mizuki told me because of some meeting you'll be gone for a week but even then I am not able to keep my heart at peace. Oh Tomoe wherever you are just be safe._

 **Somewhere in Dragon King Palace..**

"WHAT! That's way to expensive" Tomoe's voice filled with shock and anger rang throughout the palace."So what did you think? You'll get it for FREE?. Serves you right you fox. You destroyed more than haf of my Palace that year and I still didn't get any compensation!"So is this your way of getting compensation?!" Both of them were having a sort of tug war between a tiny but beautifully decorated box, which illuminated the hand of its holder."You can say so, by looking at your face I can tell that you desperately want it so I think I'll have you pay for it in my way."From his smile a person with even half a brain could tell that he was having the best time of his life. Tomoe looked as if he was ready to snatch the dragon king's second eye but a particular brunette's image came to his mind and his rage calmed down somewhat. Tomoe was just thinking of a bargain when a sweet but commanding voice rang through the castle."What is this racket is all about?!. Hearing this voice both-Tomoe and Dragon king- froze in their places, especially Dragon king needed no telling for he knew whom that voice belonged to and both of them grew slightly closer. That voice belonged to none other than-(yes, yes your guess is correct)-the Dragon Queen."May I know what the ruckus is all about?" It seemed as if the dragon king had frozen. "its.. its.. nothing dear. Tomoe and I were just having a chat on…chat on..well Tomoe!"Dragon king was nudging Tomoe to help him create a story."Yes Yes. My greetings to you oh kind Queen. I and Dragon king were just talking about business, nothing more or less. Both of them were smiling very unconvincingly. Suddenly Tomoe had an idea (unfortunately for Dragon King). He stepped forward and bowed deeply to Dragon Queen and said in a deep and modest voice, "Long time no see Dragon Queen. How are you?"However Dragon queen wasn't the one who could be convinced so easily."I would have been very fine if both of you would have your chat about business in a more modest manner."Tomoe again bowed deeply and said, "My deepest apologies for my and Dragon King's behavior. I had come here to buy something very important hoping that my _dear friend_ would be kind enough to sell it at a reasonable price but it seems that he is not ready sell it so I guess I would've to take my leave. I would thank you for your kind hospitality."With those words Tomoe started walking away. Dragon king and queen both of them half expected Tomoe to turn back and start fighting again but he didn't do so. Dragon queen moved forward and picked up the tiny box. When she opened it her eyes grew wide with astonishment. Tomoe was about to leave when…"Wait Tomoe sama, before you leave May I know for whom this is for?" Tomoe turned and smiled gently when he said, "Its for someone who taught me that violence can never always be the way to get what you want."Hearing that Dragon Queen went towards Tomoe and gave the tiny box to him. Smiling pleasantly accepted it and asked that how much he would have to pay for it. Dragon king who had been quiet up till this time went forward and put his hand on his wife shoulder and said, "True love is never determined by wealth. I was about to give it to you but I was enjoying teasing you. Now don't waste your time and go forward I am sure there's a lot of preparation to do."Tomoe graciously accepted it and before leaving he said, "You and your wife are coordinally invited so don't forget to come."

 _Nanami, this is just the beginning of my surprises for you_.


	2. Mizuki is sad

Chapter-2

Meanwhile in the Ice Cream Parlour….

"Mizuki you said that Tomoe would be out for few days because there is meeting of familiars, right?" Nanami asked for the 100th time that day. Though she had agreed to come with Mizuki for having ice cream to get her mind off Tomoe but she couldn't help but wonder about her familiar. "Yes Nanami chan."Mizuki replied for the 100th time that day and though he didn't show it, he was getting more and more upset nevertyheless he was trying to enjoy his ice cream with Nanami."Then how come you didn't have to go?"Nanami wondered. Mizuki smiled mischievously "because that meeting can be attented by Tomoe only"Now Nanami was very confused. Enjoying the look of confusion on Land Gods face Mizuki further explained that since he was a divine familier and Tomoe was not, it was not necessary for him to attend the meeting and both of them decided that Mizuki would stay with Nanami while Tomoe would take care of the meeting.

"Even then, Nanami continued, why only Tomoe had to go while you got a chance to stay?"Nanami immediately knew that she had crossed the line and the look of disappointment on Mizukis face confirmed her suspicions. He stood up abruptly knocking his chair of and curtly said, "Nanami chan I understand that you miss Tomoe but you shouldn't completely ignore the fact that even I am your familiar and if you don't want my company just say so." Saying that he left a dumbfound Nanami, paid for both of their ice creams and left the parlour leaving his favourite ice cream behind.

Nanami couldn't help but feel guilty, she spend so less time with him and evn when she got the chance she just ruined it. She felt like she lost her younger brother. Internally cursing herself for her stupidity she ignored the strange glances she was getting from people around the parlour, Nanami stood up and sighed again not knowing that it was her 20th sigh of the day. _I Shouldn't have actually said that but look at him he behaves just like a child, Because he is a child at heart, a voice in her head if children are angry then it is always the responsibility of the elders to make it up with them._ With that being said she went to the counter with a new vigor and biught a family ack ice cream. While she was making her way to the shrine she couldn't help but wonder about Tomoe but she immediately cleared her mind after all she was determined to get her relations back on track with Mizuki, her younger brother.

At the shrine…..

"Mizuki I am home!"a cheerful Nanami said but got no reply in return. She heard some disturbances near the kitchen so she ventured to see what it was about but she neither found Tomoe nor Mizuki instead she found Onikiri and Kotetsu struggling to make decent food for Nanami. Leaving them Nanami left the kitchen to look for Mizuki but to no avail. Finally she went to the shrine spirits and asked them about him. "oh! Nanami sama Mizuki said that he would like to spend some time in his old shrine. We thought he told you so we are here trying to prepare your dinner." "oh I see" it was all that Nanami could say but couldn't help thinking that Mizuki left the shrine because of her rude behavior. "but I will make sure to eat this ice cream with him when he returns". Thinking that she went to her room to do her homework ignoring the strange and creepy noises coming from her kitchen.


	3. Reconcilation

Chapter 3

In Lady Yonomori's Shrine…

It was dark moonless night. Mizuki was sitting near the Cherry Blossoms which his previous Lady adored. Unfortunately there was no one with whom he could share the breathtaking scene. He remembered the conversation which he once had with Lady Yonomori.

 _"Mizuki?"_

 _Yes my Lady how can I help you?" asked Mizuki sincerely._

 _"Don't you have someone special with whom you can see the beautiful cherry blossoms?"_

 _A taken aback Mizuki answered, "No my Lady, there isn't anyone."_

 _Yonomori sighed sadly," well that is very sad But one day when you find her please bring her to me. Okay?"_

 _"Certainly My Lady" Mizuki replied._

 _"Mizuki you have been very loyal and faithful towards me. I hope that one day life will give you an opportunity to strive yourself to someone when I am not there to take care of you."Lady Yonomori said wistfully and went inside the shrine. Mizuki followed silently._

At that time Mizuki did not understand what the Shrine Goddess meant but now he understood and it made his heart ache more. He thought to himself, _I know that Nanami-chan is worried about Tomoe because she loves him but that doesn't mean that she should ignore me completely!...But it can't be help seeing that Nanami-chan and Tomoe-kun love each other so much. Though it is true that I am very happy regarding the two of them. Nanami –Chan is the only one who can melt that stone cold heart of fox kitsune but sometimes it's very frustrating_. Mizuki sighed again failing to notice that it was already midnight. _Maybe I shouldn't have said those words to Nanami-chan. She was genuinely worried about Tomoe-kun. Ironically I should be worried about him too._ An image of angry Tomoe fighting with Dragon King came to his mind and he smiled to himself. _Naah..I should be worried about those poor souls who are going to be slaughtered by Tomoe-kun_. _It's been only a day but it seems like Tomoe-kun has gone for weeks. No wonder Nanami-chan miss him._ Mizuki finally noticed the time and got up, ready to leave. He glanced at the Cherry Blossoms for the last time before going back to Mikage Shrine. _After all that is my home now. Maybe if I apologize Nanami chan will be able to forgive me for my rude behavior._ He was about to leave when he saw someone approaching him. On closer observation he found that that someone was actually a woman and she seemed to be carrying something. He was utterly confused by now but his confused face almost immediately changed into an expression of delight. For that someone was...

 _Nanami-chan!_

 ** _Flashback (11:05)_**

Nanami is waiting for Mizuki. It is past 11 and Mizuki has not returned yet. The moonlight was beautifully illuminating Nanami's very agitated face.

"UGHHH! What is that baka doing? What could possibly take him soo long? Does he even know what time it is? BAKA BAKA BAKA!

Shrine spirits tried to convince her to go to bed. "Nanami-sama, Mizuki-dono didn't visit the shrine for a long time. He needs to be alone for some time. It would be wise if you go to bed. By tomorrow morning he will be back. Tomoe-sama and Mizuki-dono both of them will not be pleased to find that we are taking such poor care of yours. So please have some sleep."A worried Kotetsu said with Onikiri nodding vigorously to show her support. But determination is one thing that Nanami didn't lack. And she was very determined to get Mizuki back.

Little did the Spirits know but Nanami was actually blaming herself for her rude behavior with her familiar. She was sure that Mizuki was upset because of her behavior and did not want to come back.

After cursing herself for half an hour more, she got up and went to the kitchen with her Shrine Spirits following her silently. She took out the ice cream which she got for Mizuki and got ready to leave. She turned around and ordered,"Onikiri-kun and Kotetsu-kun, you two are responsible for the Shrine till I get back with Mizuki. Is that clear?" The shrine spirits obediently bowed their heads and nodded, "Hai Nanami-sama." With that being said, Nanami took out her coat and went to get her familiar _back._.

 _Wait for me Mizuki; I will definitely make it up to you._

 ** _Flashback ended…._**

Nanami rushed at full speed towards her familiar and launched herself onto him. Mizuki was quite taken aback.

"Baka! Where the hell have you been? It took me soo much time to locate you."Nanami scolded.

Mizuki stayed silent. He knew it was his fault for not informing his mistress before coming to Lady Yonomori's shrine. He hung his head but Nanami's next words came as a surprise."But I found you and that is all that matters." She said softly. Mizuki was astonished but quickly recovered and said, "I am sorry Nanami-chan. I forgot to inform you. I was just being selfi—

Nanami motioned him to stop. She handed him the ice-cream and sat to observe the Cherry blossoms. She told him to do the same. She took a long breath and said everything very fast,"Mizuki, I know what I did was very horrible and I am very sorry. I will make sure that it never happens again. So please give me a chance to make up for my mistake. Please Mizuki forgive me!.

…

….

….WHAT!

Mizuki was beyond confusion. And here he was thinking that Nanami was mad at him and wouldn't want to see his face _. Nanami-chan was apologizing to me?! Whereas I was that horrible person who left her at the ice cream parlor, I was the one who let her all alone in the shrine, I am the one who is responsible for her state of distress. How could I think something like that when I know that Nanami-chan is so kind and forgiving?_ He sighs. _Maybe I don't know Nanami-chan at all **. I** will definitely make up for **my** mistakes this time._ Mizuki immediately hugged her and almost regretted it but to his utter astonishment Nanami didn't pull back or call him a' sexually harassing Pervert' but hugged him back. Mizuki tried to say a lot of unspoken words in that hug and Nanami understood. Mizuki was the one who broke the hug and said,"lets go Nanami-chan, Its getting late. The shrine spirits must be worried."

"Sure!"a happy Nanami replied. _Though Mizuki is grown up man but he doesn't behave like that at all. But then it is his childishness which I find so cute…._

And together they went back to Mikage Shrine, laughing and admiring the taste of ice cream still in their mouths...

 _Just wait Nanami-chan, the secret surprise of Tomoe will make you the happiest Lady on Earth. Till then I will take care of you as my Elder sister.._

 **A/N:Hello there everyone! School was too busy and is less so I needed to finish my project and stuff. I am sorry I couldn't update faster but now I will make sure that I complete this story within a week. There will be not more than 3 OR more chapters I guess. So I would like to thank my sis I mean I am Ema fo her support by reviewing and I would also like to give my thanks to MisaRin and** **Sephiroth Cresent-Valentine who followed my story. I hope that you two will continue supporting it.. Till then**

 **Don't stop believing!**


	4. Himemiko-chan's Help

Chapter-4

 **When Nanami was trying her best to reconcile with her familiar her secret crush and first familiar Tomoe was busy with his own preparations for Nanami's ,"Secret Surprise". Let's see what he is up to this time. Last time if you remember Tomoe had a nice fight with the Dragon King but in the end He gave in and Tomoe got what he was looking for (Thanks to the kind hearted Dragon Queen for that)**

In Himemiko-chan's Palace….

"What brings thy here oh Fox Familiar of Mikage Shrine? Is Nanami-chan all right? Is she ill? Does she need some help?" A worried Octopus Princess asked. She was Nanami-Chan's close friend and couldn't be blamed for her worry. It's been long since she had a talk with the Land God of Mikage Shrine. She thought very highly of Nanami can for it was because of her that she had once again found Kotaru-kun, her love of life. But that was not the only reason because of which Himemiko-chan respected Nanami. Like Himemiko-chan Nanami too believed in love between a God and a human. It was Himemiko-chan who convinced Nanami that though it is true that their life is short lived but their Love Is eternal.

Tomoe bowed respectfully. After all he too knew that princess was a good friend of his Lady., "Nothing to worry about Your Highness. You see the following week…

He explains her everything. Right now you don't know anything but soon you'll learn the 'surprise'

Himemiko's eyes widen and she vigorously nods her head in understanding. After Tomoe's long and elaborate explanation she immediately orders a hundred of her maids to accompany Tomoe in his preparation."And Tomoe-san thy will get what you want in a few minutes.. I will personally get it for you." A humble Tomoe replied, "No, no Your Highness that would be terribly rude on my part."She raises her hand to silence him "No Tomoe-san Nanami-chan has done a lot for me. This is the least that I can do to thank her for helping me find my love". Tomoe who usually did not believe in stuff like eternal love said nothing offensive but smiled genuinely at the Princess. "I will wait in the guest room then." "Sure thy can wait for some time till I get your item" Said Himemiko as she left

Tomoe obediently went to the waiting room where two attendants escorted him. While he was walking he still could hear what the attendants were gossiping about.

"She truly must be a magnificent person who could help find our Goddess her love, No wonder Queen immediately agreed to give it to him" One of the attendants said While the other silently agreed. Soon they reached the rest room. "Please rest assured, Her Highness will personally bring it to you. Us and 98 more of us will accompany you when you leave when you leave for your preparation" An attendant said. "Sure kind ladies. I will wait patiently till she returns. Thank you for your helpful assurance."A modest Tomoe replied. The attendants bowed and left the room. Tomoe sat near the window and observed the beauty of Her Highness's kingdom. _When I last visited it wasn't soooo vibrant and lively. It looks I have entered a whole new dimension. He sighs I guess that is the power of love. It doesn't completely changes you but helps you improve yourself to become a better person or God._

He heard a silent knock on his door and he immediately opened it. Not to his surprise he saw The Princess herself standing in front of him. He bowed respectfully. She handed him the carefully wrapped item. It seemed delicate yet strong. It emitted a soft glow and Tomoe could practically see Nanami's smiling face in front him. _Nanami._ Himemiko-chan's voice brought him back to the present moment and he immediately held it. "I shall be forever indebted to you for this kindness of yours. Her Highness." Tomoe said. "No Tomoe-san. I am actually freeing myself from Nanami-san's debt though for her it may be help but still I feel very indebted towards her" Himemiko replied respectfully.

Tomoe got ready to leave.. He still had a lot of preparations to be done but due to the help that h got from Himemiko chan his work would be a lot more easier. Before leaving he said, "Himemiko-san. I would consider my shrine very fortunate and blessed if you grace us with your presence on-

Before, he could complete Himemiko replied, "I'd be the who will be honored if invited to your Shrine on such an auspicious event. I would surely come with Kotaru-kun."

"Thank you very much Himemiko-chan. You are utmost the kindest of all. Please allow me to leave now". Tomoe bowed and with a small smile, he left. Himemiko-chan saw his back as he left and smiled. _It seems that your feeling towards your loved one have finally started being reciprocated, Nanami-chan. I sincerely hope that Tomoe-san's Secret Surprise will surely Surprise you and make you the happiest lady. Just like me…._

 _ **A/N**_ **: Hello dear reader. I must thank you for reading my story. I really appreciate it and hope that you will continue supporting it for the next couple of chapters to come. I will complete this story my Monday or Tuesday. By then please support by reviewing or Pms or by following or by liking. Till Then….**

 **Don't Stop Believing!**


	5. Final help or permission?

Final Help _or Permission?!_

Tomoe was traveling aimlessly. He had sent all the maids and helpers to the shrine for the preparation of the _event_. But before that he wanted _no needed_ to talk to someone. He remembered Mikage's words, " _Sometimes when things are not going how you wanted them to go, stop listening to everyone, and just follow your own heart. It will always guide you in times as such."_ So this is what Tome is doing at the moment, following his heart. But still he cannot help but wonder that how on earth is he supposed to find Mikage if he will just walk around aimlessly wherever the wind is taking him. _But I guess that's what following your heart is Just following your instincts and the…wind._

After roaming around for quite some time Tomoe finally arrived at a Cottage. It wasn't the village cottage which is torn and tattered neither It was very high class, It was simple and sophisticated. _Just like Mikage._ Somewhere he could hear a soothing voice. Don't worry; everything will be all right just stay still and calm down." _Tomoe was stunned. Could this really be….._

His suspicions were confirmed as soon as he saw _him._ The man who saved his life nearly 5000 years ago. The man who gave him an opportunity to live again. If Nanami was Tomoe's reason to live then Mikage was the one who gave him that reason. If Mikage hadn't given him that chance of meeting Nanami, Tomoe would still be cursing his damned life for most of the time.

Mikage was sitting and seemed to be talking to someone giving words of encouragement. "Yes that's right. Slowly try to get up and try to move your right leg as well." Tomoe peeked to find none other than his previous Land god who was tending a wounded fawn seeing that he broke his leg. Tomoe smiled, it seemed that after all these years Mikage didn't change one bit at all. Calm and compassionate as always. Without turning his back Mikage asked, "So finally it seems that you have finally started following your own heart. Though I am sure someone must've convinced you to do so. So anyways to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here Tomoe?"

Tomoe was stunned for a moment before he bowed respectfully and said, "Please accept my apologies if I disturbed you in any way Mikage Sama."Even though Mikage didn't face Tomoe he could still feel that Mikage was smiling. _Mikage is just the same every time I see him, Calm, compassionate, composed and collected. Though at times he can be too enigmatic._

"Tomoe I have told you many times yet I will tell you this once again, I am no longer your God nor you are my familiar. Please don't be so formal with me."Mikage said. Tomoe lifted his head but couldn't fight the smile which appeared on his face."Oh no Mikage it is true that you may not be the shrine God but the Shrine will be forever indebted to you for your kind deeds which helped t overcome all the obstacles it faced in times of peril." It was true that Tomoe is no longer Mikage's familiar even then Tomoe greatly respected Mikage. After all Mikage is Mikage. Anyone who has met Mikage can't help but respect the man. For some reason Mikage still did not face Tomoe but nonetheless he still repeated his question."You flatter m too much Tomoe. So what brings you here?"

Tomoe sighed; he knew that one day he would have to tell him so why not now. Who knows when he will get his chance? He just had **to use this chance.** _I won't fail_. After taking a deep breath Tomoe finally said, "Mikage, you must know that Nanami likes me. You also know that Nanami is a human and I am a fox kitsune so even if I reciprocate her feelings She can't stay with me forever because one day eventually Nanami will grow old and die and I—

Mikage cut Tomoe by saying "Don't tell me what I already know Tomoe I also know that you yourself rejected Nanami when she confessed her feelings. I want to know what you feel towards her and what you want to do. Don't tell me the facts which I already know. Tomoe you know that Nanami still hasn't given up her love for you moreover her love is growing day by day everyday for you. It's true that Nanami is a human one day she will leave this world but that doesn't mean that she is a fragile being Tomoe. So tell me what YOU want to do despite all odds?"Mikage now finally got up and fully faced Tomoe and saw right through his eyes.

Tomoe was speechless. He replayed all the precious moments which he spent with Nanami. How she saved his life numerous time s despite being a human. How her kind and forgiving eyes see all the good in this world though she has faced its most terrifying horrors. She was able to melt his stone cold heart which was frozen ever since he lost Yukiji. She was able to help him see all the wonders which this beautiful life had to offer. Nanami was no is his reason to exist.

He sighed an replied, "yes you are right Mikage bu..But..—He took a sharp breath- I won't leave her side! I will be with her even if it is for a short period of time. I will cherish each and every moment which I spend with her and savor every second of it. I have decided to be responsible for her happiness and face her sorrows with her. However adverse the conditions may be I won't leave her side and for that.. ..I will gift her the greatest surprise of all. To ensure that Nanami keeps that kawai smile on her face even when she is on her deathbed, I will marry Nanami tomorrow at dawn and for that I need your blessings and support. Please Mikage I request you to grace us with your presence tomorrow at dawn so that our Shrine shall be adorned with your blessings and our union may be successful." Tomoe finished with a bow.

Mikage was listening intently with rapt attention. He finally-

 **A/N: Hello dear reader. Thank you for reading my story. You may help me become a better writer by reviewing or following or pm me. I won't force you its your choice. Again thank you all who liked my story and hope that you will continue to support it for the chapters to come. I know I was supposed to publish earlier and complete it but I am sorry my birthday is this week on 16 and I am very busy with its preparation sooo I am sorry and please support me till then..**

 **Don't Stop Believing!**

 **Reviews are most welcome..;)**


	6. Mikage's Motive

**Mikage's Motive**

* * *

He started intently at Tomoe. Searching and calculating dark orbs met serene and determined violet ones. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Tomoe Mikage said something and that was something which he did not anticipate at all.

"I forbid it" Mikage said loudly.

Tomoe was perplexed. He was about to say something n order to convince Mikage but then suddenly…Mikage started laughing! Not that normal giggling but he was guffawing! Tomoe's confusion was beyond words could describe. Mikage finally composed himself after some time.

"I am sorry Tomoe. It was not my intention to startle you. Ts just that Nanami-san's father left her because f his huge debt and gambling habits. Since then I have always watched over hr just like her father was supposed to. So just like a father I too wanted to say this famous dialogue once. I again apologize if I scared you or made you feel nervous in any way."Mikage finished with a sincere apologetic smile.

Tomoe on the other hand could only smile meekly. Mikage put his hand on Tomoe's shoulder in a fatherly manner, "From the very beginning since I met you, I tried in vain to make you believe that humans are not fragile nor they are beings that can be broken easily. But are almost invincible for they are bonded with love. The force of love is the strongest for even we gods cannot overcome its immense and beautiful power….

Tomoe I am sure that these hands which have only witnessed killing innocent lives, bloodshed and violence will now work in order to protect, care and love. With this being said I give you the permission of marrying my daughter and I will definitely grace you and your bride to be with my presence." By now Mikage had tears in his eyes His long mission for making Tomoe believe in power of love was successfully accomplished. Tomoe bowed down to Mikage and said, "Mikage-sama I will be forever indebted for your kind gesture. Now I can finally continue with my preparations that too with new confidence and vigor for I have your blessings." He said sincerely.

Mikage gestured Tomoe to raise his head and said, "Now go and continue with your preparations. Don't make my daughter wait for long. After all it is her secret surprise."He said with a wink. Tomoe smiled but the determination never left his eyes. He once again bowed respectfully and left. There was still so much to do. He just hoped that that Snake and the shrine spirits didn't mess things up. _Oh I just can't wait to see your face when my secret surprise will be unleashed for you, Nanami._

Mikage silently stared at Tomoe's retreating back when suddenly something soft brushed underneath his hand He looked down and saw that the fawn was trying to get Mikage's attention. He laughed softly, "Ok! Ok! I got it. Let's get some water and food for you. You must be tired and hungry."

After sometime…

Mikage fed the fawn and lulled him to sleep. It was sleeping soundly on the grass bed that Mikage made for him. He then got ready to get _his secret surprise_ for Nanami and Tomoe. After all he was the matchmaking God. He did have some responsibilities. _I am sure that this surprise will definitely give you the head start for your married life though I know that you don't need any head start for it but nevertheless this is a necessity._ He left for the surprise leaving the fawn to his own comfortable dreams.

* * *

 **A\N: I know! I know! That was supposed to update way more earlier but you see I was busy with my exams and stuff sooo I am SORRY. Am sorry I really am sorry dear readers. You see my collab d ie TulsiSneha I am very busy with its update and stuff Though Ai-chan is the writer but am publisher soo I have a lot of wok ya know publishing, replying to reviews and favs\follows. Oh btw I've decided to do a poll its "which shipping should I do next?. Once again I would like to thank u for reading my story. You can support me by PMs\Reviewing\Fav\follow or anything you like but it's ok if u dont wanna. Its completely ur choice I won't force you. The next chapter will be longer and descriptive. Hardly 3 chaps are left. I promise that I will update within a week. PROMISE!Till then….**

 **Don't stop believing!;)**


	7. Preparation Parody PartI

Preparation Parody: I

In Mikage Shrine

"Ohayou gozaimasu Nanami-chan!" This is the greeting that Nanami gets each morning since Tomoe left for his meeting. Though she never mentions it she still prefers Tomoe's scolding and screaming "Nanami" rather than Mizuki's sweet wishing and greetings. Today was the day when she noticed when she noticed that something was different but she couldn't place her finger on it. Sun rays were pouring from the lone window and Nanami was still lying lazily on her futon. Too lazy to do anything. Then suddenly it hit her, Mizuki had not come to wake her up. Then with a twinge of sadness she remembered that her holidays were now nearing end and today was the last day. Nanami woke up frowned; it seemed that she had forgotten something. As soon as she stood up to fold her futon, she saw a note lying near her pillow. It read

"Nanami-chan! If you are reading this, it means that I am quite late. Please fresh yourself, by the time you do so, I will be waiting for you with your breakfast. Fresh and warm so don't be late!

Yours Faithfully

Mizuki"

Nanami was about to sleep again thinking that she will take her sweet time to wake up, it was then she caught the sign of the post script.

PS: If you didn't come in 10 minutes: I will rethink about taking you out. I am sure you don't want to spend the last day of your holiday locked up inside the shrine. Don't you Onee-san ;)

Nanami kept the letter with a sigh. If after Tomoe, there was someone who knew her better than herself, then that person was Mizuki, her second familiar. Nanami folded her futon dutifully and went to the bathroom in order to get fresh.

Somewhere (before Nanami woke up)

"Ohh! Tomoe-kun, this time you have really outdone yourself," said an amused Mizuki who was currently admiring the ummm… preparations. Tomoe was busy with the preparations shouting a few instructions here and there. As soon as he heard Mizuki he turned and said with a smug smile, "What else did you expect, snake? I surely have a better sense of style and decoration."

Normally Mizuki would have snapped and said something sarcastic but then he knew for whom these preparations were, so he couldn't say much but nevertheless he remarked, "I guess it is because of Nanami-chan. Otherwise I cannot imagine you doing something so magnificent."

This immediately brought a smile on Tomoe's face highlighting his soft features. "So, how's Nanami? Is she sleeping well? Is she eating healthy? Is she doing her Land Goddesses' duties properly? Is she fit or did the Shrine Spirits poison Nanami with their _brilliant_ cooking? Mizuki you better answer. If I find out that she has lost a single pound..." Tomoe didn't bother to finish and just gave an evil grin. Mizuki just laughed, "Of course Tomoe-kun! Nanami-chan is perfectly alright! The Shrine Spirits have drastically improved their cooking after you left. Now if I might add" he said with a childish smile "Nanami-chan enjoyed her holidays to her heart's content with me. We went to amusement parks, aquarium, nurseries, malls, beach an..." "Okay! Okay! I get it. You don't have to elaborate. You may have made Nanami enjoy but today it's my turn to make her truly happy. It's my turn to give her the happiness she deserves," said Tomoe with a small smile and a glint of mischief. Mizuki clapped his hands together, "Ooh! So today you are finally gonna come back to the shrine?" Tomoe just nodded and as soon as he said it Mizuki's face showed the emotion of there-is-a-problem-which-I-don't-get-at-all.

"What is it?" Tomoe asked, his eyebrows furrowed. "How are you going to get all this," he mentioned the decorations, "done at the shrine?" He asked; his eyes impossibly wide. Tomoe looked like he was expecting this question all along. He smiled and said "That's where you come along Mizuki."

By now Mizuki was utterly confused, "You better explain Tomoe-kun or..." He was cut off by Tomoe, "You are supposed to keep Nanami busy till everything gets done." He saw Mizuki open his mouth furiously ready to say how impossibly impossible it was to keep Nanami away from the shrine and many other possible disasters. He hastily added, "I only need a day from morning to late evening Mizuki. I am sure that is quite possible" Tomoe said calmly. Mizuki was still unconvinced, "But Tomoe, how on earth will you manage to do all this within just a few hours?" What Mizuki said was correct but what _he_ didn't know was that Tomoe has it all covered up.

Tomoe maintained his composure, "You just manage to keep Nanami busy. Rest I will manage. I have it all figured out." Mizuki finally gave up, "As you say Tomoe-kun." Suddenly he remembered something. He was so engrossed that he forgot that Nanami must've woken up by now. He hurriedly got ready, "Good luck Tomoe-kun. You definitely need loads of it. If somehow you miraculously manage it then it's my guarantee that Nanami-chan would be beyond happy and this will be her greatest birthday gift." Now it was Tomoe's turn, "You manage the day whereas I will manage the gift, snake."

Mizuki was about to go when Tomoe called him back and Mizuki returned with a confused face. "What is it Tomoe-kun?" he asked. Tomoe held up a bento and said, "I don't want Nanami to suffer anymore of your pathetic cooking." Mizuki took the bento, stuck his tongue out and then left.

When Mizuki was gone, Tomoe once again got busy with the preparation. After all he definitely had a lot of work to do and even more was left. Still he didn't feel tired or restless. He was finally doing what he was supposed to do a long time ago. **Yes, he was finally listening to his heart.** With that in mind, he went back to his preparations.

Back to Shrine….

Mizuki was hurrying back to the shrine. _I just hope that Nanami-chan got the letter. I was so engrossed about the preparation and everything that I forget that Nanami-chan_ _ **may**_ _have woken up._

When he reached the shrine, he saw that Nanami's futon was neatly folded. Colour drained from his face. He was clearly very worried and was about to go out when he heard a musical voice coming from the bathroom. He exhaled a sigh of relief and got ready to put his plan in action.

Nanami got out of the bathroom and went to the living room. Even from afar, she could smell the aromatic fragrance. This aroma reminded her how hungry she was and so she increased the pace of her steps.

As soon as she slid the door, she was immediately greeted by colourful banners, balloons, glitters and everything imaginable. There was a distinct banner on the top which read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NANAMI-CHAN!" Then it hit her birthday! She was so busy with her Land Goddesses duties, school, homework and all that she hardly got any time to think about her very own birthday. She just stood there, stupefied until the shrine spirits shook her and requested her to take her place. Mizuki was already seated with a grin that could put a Cheshire cat to shame. "Happy Birthday Nanami-chan!" Mizuki said in his usual wheezy but cheerful smile. "Ohh! Thank you so much Mizuki and Onikiri and Kotetsu-kun. It seems that I really am out of place sometimes." Nanami laughed feebly to ward off the awkwardness created by her and took her place. It was then she saw the delicacy which awaited her. Unknowingly a soft smile graced her face, making her brown eyes shine and a single word left her lip _…. Tomoe_

Mizuki and Nanami exchanged an understanding smile. No words were needed to understand that who had actually prepared this particular delight.

"So Nanami-chan about your birthday" Said Mizuki with a mischievous smile.

Nanami only tilted her head in confusion. She was busy in reveling the taste of the amazingly wonderful delicacy savoring each and every bite…

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! May this year be a very prosperous and happiest year of all!

Ya ya I know. Ya may feel like killing me for such a late update But ya know my exams are drawing near and I need to give them my sole attention. So I hope you will forgive me for the late updates But I will definitely try my best to update regularly. This year was amazing and thanks t all of you guys for making it so! Ya you readers! You liked, followed, faved and pm my stores and I really am very grateful to you. Hope that I will have your support for the chapters to come. Till then.

Don't Stop Believing!


	8. AN I am sorry! :-

Hello dear and lovely reads who are supporting this story. First of all l assure you that I am NOT abandoning the story so please exhale with relief. The only thing is that I have been promoted to class 10 with pretty nice 9.8CGPA so it means that n class 10 I need to work 10 times harder and harder as it is board examination. :(

I will b gong on a vacation for about 2 months so... I wont be able to update because of that. Please try to understand my situation and cooperate with me when say that I will publish the new chaps after the vacation ie on July... Look I know that you all are disappointed but I have lost my inspiration and cannot think of anything else soo hope that in these vacation my brain cells would become More active and I would magically get those creative vibes somehow. Be Assured II am NOt going to abandon this story!This I can definitely assure you!

I just need a break from all those studies and stuff so that I can be fresh once again and completed this story.

I give my WORD TO ALL the faithful readers who have liked, faved, followed and supported this story that in July i will publish ALL(yes read that right) I MEAN ALL the chapters and this story would finally be completed.

Thanking you all for ur support and kind consideration ;)

Your's ever grateful writer

Crystal Amou :)

P.S- I almost forgot to say this..

Don't stop believing! 


End file.
